


【DC/塞哈】餵藥

by AshuraXuan



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Feed Medicine through Mouth, M/M, Sickfic, Yellow Lantern Sinestro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: -獻給 @Ykro夜猫子 的塞哈文，希望你能從打擊中恢復過來-原作已中無數刀，所以我是負責來發糖的-DC綠燈俠同人，CP塞哈/Sinhal（塞尼斯托X哈爾·喬丹）-塞叔黃燈哈爾綠燈設定，OOC注意-幾個小時趕出來的東西，望不要嫌棄
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Kudos: 2





	【DC/塞哈】餵藥

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

「天殺的！塞尼斯托！把我放下來！」塞尼斯托正走在走廊上，肩上扛著一個正在瘋狂扭動的哈爾·喬丹，相對於後者的激烈反應，塞尼斯托依舊神情淡定地在眾目睽睽之下把這個陷入歇斯底里狀態中的人類綠燈俠帶回他的基地去。

塞尼斯托毫無障礙地回到了自己的房間。在哈爾忍不住給了他一記后手肘之後他直接把哈爾扔在床上。那力道可不輕，再厚實的床褥也負荷不了哈爾墜下的力量，他感覺自己就像是直接撞上了床褥下的鐵床架，疼得咧牙呲嘴，原本就昏昏沉沉的腦袋更加喧囂著要罷工。

「你這該死的——」哈爾還沒來得及把話說完就直接被塞尼斯托掐住了脖子。

「再不住口的話，我就要考慮用繩索把你綁起來的可能性了。你可不想在我的軍團的地盤被我五花大綁吧。」

那根本就不是詢問，而是肯定的語氣。因為他知道哈爾肯定會答應。

你個殺千刀的塞尼斯托！

哈爾勉強讓自己坐直身子，卻在塞尼斯托還沒採取任何行動之前就因體力透支而倒回床上，他的視線對上塞尼斯托，對方挑著眉，一臉『我就說了吧』的神情，那表情讓哈爾想再次爬起來給他一拳。

噢，瞧他視線內的塞尼斯托已經變成兩個了，他還是乖乖躺著吧。

眼看哈爾總算躺著不動了，塞尼斯托這才放開手，他走到床邊的櫃子，蹲下身子從抽屜裡面拿出一個小瓶子。

「把這個喝下去。」塞尼斯托把它遞到哈爾面前。男人只是一臉可疑地盯著那個瓶子，並沒有伸手接住。

「這是什麼東東？我拒絕喝任何來歷不明的東西。」

「這是我們科魯加專門治療發燒的藥，藥效比你們地球上的任何一種藥物還好，據我所知。」

「欸？什麼。不會吧，我發燒了？」哈爾驚訝地抬起手撫上自己的額頭。不，他什麼都感受不到，他全身上下都很燙，感覺自己就像是被扔入火爐當中。

塞尼斯托無奈地歎了口氣。「喬丹，你該不會以為發燒這種極為普通的疾病是只有你們地球人才會患上的吧？」

「咦，不……」好吧，他的確是沒想過別的星球上的居民也會發燒，不過這并不是他的重點； **從敵人那邊接受援助，這合理嗎？？** 該不會是什麼陷阱吧？

「這該不會是什麼毒藥吧？」

塞尼斯托差點就要翻白眼了。他皺起了眉頭，一臉不悅地說道：「你這是燒壞了腦子嗎，喬丹？」

就連這種問題都能問出口，我承認我們之間是因為理念不同才決裂的，但是你卻懷疑我的人格，這點我還是無法忍耐；我一直以為最了解我的人是你，難道不是嗎……

「哦，我不是這個意思……」哈爾似乎知道自己說錯了話，原本就已經燒紅的臉頰變得更加紅潤，他移開了目光，伸出手想把塞尼斯托手中的瓶子拿過來。

「不，」塞尼斯托伸回手，避開了哈爾伸過來的手：

「你反悔的時間已經過了，接下來就是我說了算。」

「什麼？你不能這樣小氣——」塞尼斯托在哈爾充滿譴責的目光下打開了瓶蓋，把瓶子里的液體全數倒進嘴裡，再迅速貼上對方的嘴巴。

「Sin——」哈爾情急之下張開嘴巴，微涼的液體便直接從塞尼斯托的嘴裡流進來，他只好停下原本欲脫口而出的話語，專心地接受著來自對方的好意。

塞尼斯托的手不知何時已經托著哈爾的後腦勺好讓自己無法逃脫，哈爾在迷迷糊糊中也伸手抓住了對方身後的披風以此支撐住自己——儘管他已沒剩下多少體力。

那短暫的親密接觸應該只有短短的幾秒鐘時間，但哈爾卻感覺過了好長好長一段時間塞尼斯托才放開了他，并把自己輕輕放回床上。

剛剛就像扔沙包似的把我扔在床上，現在又像對待珍寶似的對我這麼溫柔，塞尼斯托你的前後差別待遇可以不要這麼大嗎？

「塞尼斯托，為什麼你……」

他雖沒問出完整的話，不過他相信對方明白他想問什麼。塞尼斯托在把瓶子扔進回收桶之後，才再次轉過頭來面對哈爾。

「你太婆媽了，喬丹。我這是採取了最有效率的方法。」

把一個綠燈俠藏在塞尼斯托軍團的基地實在太不安全了——即便他已經交代過他的屬下只有他本人才可以對付哈爾·喬丹。但是他無法不質疑他的屬下會在他不在時趁機破壞這條規，所以喬丹待在這裡多一秒，對他來說就是多一分危險。

「你這個混蛋……難不成你對每個不聽話的人都是這麼做的么……」咦，他胸口頓然而生的一股不舒服感是什麼？他感覺胸口就像是被一塊大石給壓著無法呼吸，原本乾澀的雙眼也開始蓄滿了眼淚。

肯定是那藥當中混雜了什麼奇怪的材料了！他就知道塞尼斯托才沒這麼好！

「混賬……等我下次再見到你……肯定把你打扁……」喝下去的藥已經在哈爾體內發揮藥效了，他開始覺得眼皮沉重，然而他還是逞強著把話說完之後才合上眼皮沉沉睡去。

「等你下次以最佳狀態來應對我時，我自當奉陪；不過現在，」塞尼斯托用手指輕輕掃過哈爾凌亂不堪的頭髮：

「你還是好好睡一覺吧。」

【END完結】


End file.
